legendofthecryptidsfandomcom-20200216-history
Skills
Skills are special abilities used by cards in battle. The effects vary depending on the card. Some common skill effects include boosts to front line attacks, decrease in opponent front line defenses, and elemental boosts. Skills affect both the front line and the back line of either player, but only front line cards can activate skills in battle. Skills are generally restricted only to Rare and Ultra Rare cards, though there are some Common cards which possess skills. Card skills are often considered to be one of the most important factors in battles, and one of the most important considerations when deciding which cards are present on a front line. As such, cards with good skills, regardless of stats, are often worth more than similar cards with less sought after skills. Skill Effect Skills Effects: The percentages are a bracket. lower end is skill 1, higher end is skill 10. If no brackets are present, the value is for skill 10 To learn more about the different cards having the best skills, check out Best Deck '' In regards to questions regarding activation frequency with level, the details are fairly complex. The confusion revolves around differences in the skill type. 1. The skill level does NOT affect activation frequency for any of the skills. ''A level 10 card does not activate more frequently than a level 1. 2. The card in the 1st position will almost always activate in battles against another player. This includes Battle Royale fights. It's useful to select Anat, Allatu or Lilith as the first card during Battle Royales to guarantee BR point boosts. This is NOT the case with Raid Bosses. Raid Boss cards, such as "increased damage", "blocking" will activate randomly. This exception is what has caused a lot of confusion about the position of the 1st card activation. 3. Cards that boost damage to ramparts will automatically activate in EVERY rampart battle if the card is in the front line. A hit towards the rampart cannot be higher than 100 * the PWR selected. Meaning if attacking at 100%, hit will be maxed at 10,000. Attacking at 40%, hit will be maxed at 4,000 4. Cards with the exact same skill CAN activate within the same player vs player battle and Raid fights. For example, you may have a PM Rhea and RM Rhea in your front line and they may both activate in the same fight. However, boosts to battle royale points do not stack. 5. Raid Boss cards boost the damage from a''' single strike''' out of the 5 strikes from a battle. For example, if your average damage for the 5 attacks is: 10000, 8000, 6000, 4000, 2000 - An activated sk10 Rhea (+70% dmg) in round 1 would make the damage: 17000, 8000, 6000, 4000, 2000. 6. Skill effects depend on skill level. example for Great Boost to BR points earning: Skill Level Just like a card's regular level, a card's skill also has levels. Similarly, skills may be upgraded through the act of Enhancing a maximum of 9 times for a total level of 10. As skill level increases, so does the chance of that skill activating (I do not have any proof to support that Cariacou (talk) 02:05, February 6, 2013 (UTC)). Skill effectiveness also increases as level increases. As well, even after a card has reached its maximum level, a card's skill level can still be enhanced up to the tenth level. Only enhancer cards with skills have a realistic chance of enhancing another cards skill level, though on occasion non-skilled Common cards can in fact enhance skill levels. The odds of this happening are quite low however, and such an occurrence is considered extremely rare. Skill Enhancement Decimals are always rounded down. Higher skill formula: SkillChance = (given percent) * (sacrifice skill level +1) (2) For multiple cards: SkillChance = (given percent) * (total sacrifice skill level + # of cards) (2) Note: the multiple card formula only works if sacrifices are the same rarity. Examples at bottom. Data shown in chart: As you can see above the level of the skill of the Enhancer Card DOES have an impact on the resulting % chance to increase the base card's level. Formula example: Enhanced Card: UR EX skill 4 (attempting sk5) Sacrificial card: Rare EX skill 7 Given percentage for Rare EX on sk5 UR EX: 8% Formula for skill enhancement: SkillChance = (given percent) * (sacrifice skill level +1) (2) with: SkillChance = (8%) * (7+1) = 4 * (8) = 32% (2) Multiple card example: Enhanced Card: Rare EX skill 7 (attempting sk8) Sacrificial cards: Rare skill 3 (x3), rare skill 5 (x1), rare skill 1 (x4) Given percentage for Rare on sk7 Rare EX: 7.5% For multiple sacrifice cards (of same rarity): SkillChance = (given percent) * (total sacrifice skill level + # of cards) (2) with: SkillChance = (7.5%) * (3+3+3+5+1+1+1+1 + 8) = 3.75 * 26 = 97.5% (2) See Also *List of skills Category:Gameplay Category:Skills Category:Raid Boss Skill Category:Battle Royale